vldfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Użytkownik:Jaekihin/Brudnopis
The Rise of Voltron - transkrypt Autorem tłumaczenia jest GypsyRoundo. Preludium KSIĘŻYC PLUTO MATTHEW HOLT I SAMUEL HOLT SĄ NA KERBEROSIE, ZBIERAJĄ PRÓBKI LODU. *'SAM': Spokojnie, synu. Ten lód jest delikatny. *'MATT': Niesamowite. Nie sądzisz, że to ekscytujące, Shiro? *'SHIRO': Wy ekscytujecie się próbkami lodu bardziej niż ja. *'SAM': Tak tworzy się historia. Nie tylko zawędrowaliśmy dalej niż inni przed nami, ale także w tym lodzie mogą się znajdować mikroskopijne wskazówki o istnieniu życia poza Ziemią. *'MATT': Pomyśl o tym, tato. Dzięki tym wskazówkom moglibyśmy zostać pierwszymi ludźmi, którzy spotkają obcych. *'SAM': Cała moja praca odniosłaby sukces. WOKÓŁ NICH ZACZYNA SIĘ TRZĄŚĆ *'SAM': Co to jest? Aktywność sejsmiczna? *'SHIRO': Powinniśmy wrócić na statek. SIĘ STATEK Z IMPERIUM GALRY *'SAM': Co—? Co to jest? To niemożliwe... *'SHIRO': Uciekamy! Pospieszcie się! MATTHEW HOLT I SAMUEL HOLT PRÓBOJĄ UCIEC, ALE ZOSTAJĄ PORWANI. SHIRO BUDZI SIĘ NA STATKU GALRY SŁYSZĄC GŁOS NIENAZWANEGO DOWÓDCY GALRA, ROZMAWIAJĄCEGO Z ZARKONEM PRZEZ VIDEO-ROZMOWĘ. *'DOWÓDCA GALRA': Imperatorze Zarkonie, zwiedzaliśmy system X-9-Y jak rozkazałeś i znaleźliśmy tych prymitywnych naukowców. Raczej nie wiedzą nic przydatnego. *'ZARKON': Zabierz ich z powrotem do głównej floty na przesłuchanie. Niech Druidzi sprawdzą ich wiedzę. *'SHIRO': Proszę, pochodzimy z przyjaznej planety! N-Nie mamy złych zamiarów! Nie jesteśmy uzbrojeni! ZOSTAJE OGŁUSZONYM I PRZECIĄGANYM PRZEZ DŁUGI KORYTARZ. *'INNI WIĘŹNIOWIE': Patrz, sprowadzili kolejnego. Kto to jest? Tam, zobacz, następny. SIĘ I JEST PRZERAŻONY TYM, CO WIDZI. *'SHIRO': Huh? Niezwykła drużyna Trójka kadetów PÓŹNIEJ, LANCE, HUNK I PIDGE SĄ NA SYMULACYJNYM LOCIE NA KERBEROS. *'LANCE': Dziennik Galaxy Garrison'a 5-11-14. Rozpoczynamy misję ratunkową od zejścia na Kerberos. SZAMOTA SYMULACJĄ PODCZAS SCHODZENIA. *'HUNK': Lance, możesz lecieć prosto? *'LANCE': Spokojnie, Hunk, staram się wyczuć drążek. Przecież nie zrobiłem tego! SZAMOTA SYMULACJĄ; HUNK JĘCZY. *'LANCE': Lub tego! ZNOWU SZAMOTA SYMULACJĄ. HUNK CZUJE SIĘ NIEDOBRZE. *'HUNK': Okej, jeżeli nie chcesz wycierać resztek wołowiny z tych wszystkich kątów i zakamarków, to lepiej sobie odpuść! SIĘ MONITOR PIDGE. *'PIDGE': Otrzymaliśmy sygnał ratunkowy! *'LANCE': Okej, z życiem drużyno! Pidge, namierz współrzędne. *'PIDGE': Zrozumiano. ZACZYNA SIĘ TRZĄŚĆ I WŁĄCZA SIĘ ALARM. *'HUNK': Lance, przestań! Proszę! *'LANCE': To twoja wina, kolego. Nasz stabilizator nie działa. PRZYBLIŻA MONITOR. *'HUNK': O nie— WYMIOTUJE. *'LANCE': O nie— Najpierw napraw, a potem wymiotuj! *'PIDGE': Straciliśmy kontakt. Trzęsienie zakłóca nasze czujniki. *'LANCE': Dalej, Hunk! *'HUNK': Brak odpowiedzi. Ugh... ODPINA SWÓJ PAS, ŻEBY NAPRAWIĆ STABILIZATOR. EKRAN LANCE'A SIĘ UAKTYWNIA. *'LANCE': Nieważne, panowie. Mamy to. Przygotowanie do podejścia do celu. *'PIDGE': Nie wydaje mi się to rozsądne, patrząc na nasze mechaniczne i... pokarmowe problemy. ZNOWU WYMIOTUJE. *'HUNK': Zgadzam się. *'LANCE': Bez obaw. Ta dziecinka to zniesie, prawda? KLEPIE SYMULATOR, ALE TEN SIĘ GWAŁTOWNIE TRZĘSIE. *'LANCE': Widzicie? Ona przy... Przytakiwała. Przytakiwała. Pidge, daj im znać, że po nich przylecieliśmy. ODPINA SWÓJ PAS, ŻEBY DOSIĘGNĄĆ MIKROFONU. *'PIDGE': Uwaga, statek księżycowy—Uwah!!! UPADA I UDERZA O PODŁOGĘ. *'LANCE': Co ty robisz? Zapnij swój pas. A ty Hunk, zatrzymaj te wstrząsy! *'HUNK': Próbu... O nie—! WYMIOTUJE DO GŁÓWNEJ SKRZYNI BIEGÓW, TRZĘSIENIE USTĘPUJE. PIDGE MÓWI DO MIKROFONU. *'PIDGE': Uwaga, statek księżycowy, tu jednostka ratunkowa Galaxy Garrison'a Jeden Victor Sześć Trzy Tango. Podchodzimy do lądowania, pomimo sprzeciwu załogi. *'LANCE': To nie czas na twoje czepliwe komentarze. Oni mają problem, a my im pomożemy. NURKUJE SYMULACJĄ NA POWIERZCHNIĘ KERBEROSA. *'PIDGE': Uważaj! *'LANCE': Nie martw się! W pierwszym roku szkoły lotniczej wiesz jak mnie nazywali? Nazywali mnie "Krawcem", przez to jak trafiałem w oko. Bliżej, bliżej! Dajesz, dajesz! ZAHACZA O NAWIS. *'HUNK': Straciliśmy skrzydło! *'LANCE': Oh, kurczę... LOT ROZBIJA SIĘ I SYMULACJA KOŃCZY SIĘ. *'KOMPUTER': Symulacja nieudana. *'PIDGE': Niezła robota, Krawcu. SYMULACJI OTWIERAJĄ SIĘ I POJAWIA SIĘ IVERSON. *'IVERSON': Wyłazić, osły! HUNK I PIDGE WYCHODZĄ, STAJĄ PRZED IVERSONEM I RESZTĄ SWOJEJ KLASY. *'IVERSON': Zobaczmy, czy będziemy mogli użyć tej kompletnej porażki jako lekcji dla reszty uczniów. Czy ktoś wie jakie błędy ta trójka, tak zwanych kadetów, popełniła w symulatorze? *'UCZEŃ': Inżynier zwymiotował na skrzynię biegów! *'IVERSON': Tak. Jak każdy wie, wymiociny nie są dobrym smarem dla systemów silnikowych. Co jeszcze? *'UCZEŃ': Specjalista komputerowy zdjął szelki bezpieczeństwa. *'UCZEŃ': Pilot się rozbił! *'IVERSON': Poprawnie. Najgorsze jednak jest to, że przez cały lot wszyscy się kłócili! Cholera, jeśli macie zamiar być tak beznadziejni pojedynczo, to przynajmniej nauczcie się działać jako drużyna! Galaxy Garrison istnieje po to, aby zmieniać młodych kadetów jak wy w następne pokolenie elitarnych astobadaczy, ale błędy tego typu są dokładnie tym, za co ekipa z misji na Kerberosie zapłaciła życiem. *'PIDGE': To nie prawda, sir! *'IVERSON': Co powiedziałeś?! ZAKRYWA USTA PIDGE SWOJĄ RĘKĄ. *'LANCE': Przepraszam, sir! Chyba uderzył się w głowę, kiedy wypadł z fotela. Zrozumieliśmy. *'IVERSON': Mam nadzieję, że nie muszę ci przypominać, że jedynym powodem, dla którego tutaj jesteś jest to, że najlepszy pilot w twojej klasie wyleciał przez problemy dyscyplinarne. Nie idź w jego ślady. Następni! HUNK I PIDGE PONURO PATRZĄ, JAK ICH KOLEDZY Z KLASY WSIADAJĄ DO SYMULACJI. PÓŹNIEJ, LANCE I HUNK KRYJĄ SIĘ W KORYTARZACH GARRISON'A, GDY ZACZYNA SIĘ PORA NOCNA. *'IVERSON': Wyłączać światła za pięć! Wszyscy w tym momencie do swoich pokoi. *'HUNK': Nie powinniśmy tego robić. *'LANCE': Słyszałeś Dowódcę Iversona. Musimy się związać jako drużyna. Zgarniemy Pidge, uderzymy na miasto, rozluźnimy się, poznamy fajne dziewczyny— *'HUNK': OK, po prostu to powiem, teraz, na przyszłość: To jest zły pomysł. [ŚWIATŁA GASNĄ, LANCE SKRADA SIĘ PRZEZ SIEŃ.] *'LANCE': Wiesz co, jak na kogoś w programie eksploracji kosmosu, nie masz za dużego poczucia przygody. *'HUNK': Wszystkie twoje małe "przygody" kończą się ze mną na dywaniku w gabinecie u dyrektora. SKRADA SIĘ PRZY POKOJU WYPOCZYNKOWYM INSTRUKTORÓW I POKAZUJE HUNKOWI, ŻEBY DOŁĄCZYŁ. TEN NIECHĘTNIE WYKONUJE PROŚBĘ. *'HUNK': Oh, stary... I HUNK CHOWAJĄ SIĘ W KOSZACH NA RECYKLING, GDY STRAŻNIK POJAWIA SIĘ NA HORYZONCIE. *'STRAŻNIK': L-5 Północ - czysto. WYSKAKUJE Z KOSZA; HUNK PRÓBUJE TEŻ, ALE UBRANIE ZAKLINOWAŁO SIĘ I KOSZ UPADA. HUNK WYCHODZI I WSTAJE. *'HUNK': Jestem cały. I HUNK CHOWAJĄ SIĘ JAK PIDGE OPUSZCZA GABINET IVERSONA. DWÓJKA OBSERWUJE CAŁE TO ZDARZENIE. *'LANCE': Gdzie on idzie? SIEDZI NA DACHU SŁUCHAJĄC STACJI PRZEZ SŁUCHAWKI I ZA POMOCĄ SPECJALNEGO SPRZĘTU. HUNK PRZEMIESZCZA SIĘ WZDŁUŻ DACHU, A LANCE OSTROŻNIE ZDEJMUJE SŁUCHAWKI, BY POWIEDZIEĆ COŚ NA UCHO. *'LANCE': Przychodzisz tu dać czadu? PIDGE WYDOBYWA SIĘ KRZYK ZASKOCZENIA. *'PIDGE': Agh!— Oh, Lance, Hunk. Nie, um, po prostu obserwuję gwiazdy. *'LANCE': Skąd masz te rzeczy? To nie wygląda na sprzęt z Garrison'a. *'PIDGE': Własna budowa. *'HUNK': Zbudowałeś to wszystko? PRÓBUJE DOTKNĄĆ SPRZĘTU. PIDGE ODPĘDZA STAMTĄD JEGO RĘKĘ. *'PIDGE': Przestań! Tym urządzeniem mogę skanować układ słoneczny aż po same końce. *'LANCE': Poważnie? Aż po Kerberos? PATRZY GDZIE INDZIEJ, LECZ NIE ODPOWIADA. *'LANCE': Wybuchasz za każdym razem, jak instruktorzy o tym mówią. O co ci chodzi? ZNOWU PRÓBUJE DOTKNĄĆ SPRZĘTU. *'PIDGE': —Drugie ostrzeżenie, Hunk! PRZESTAJE. *'HUNK': Aw... *'LANCE': Słuchaj, Pidge, jeśli mamy się zżyć ze sobą, to nie możemy mieć tajemnic. *'PIDGE': Dobra. Świat, który znamy, ulegnie zmianie. Misja na Kerberosie nie była porażką przez jakąś usterkę, czy błąd załogi. WIDZI, ŻE HUNK ZNOWU CHCE DOTKNĄĆ SPRZĘTU. *'PIDGE': —PRZESTAŃ DOTYKAĆ MÓJ SPRZĘT! JĘCZY, ALE W KOŃCU ZAPRZESTAJE. *'PIDGE': Więc, przeszukując układ udało mi się podsłuchać rozmowy obcych. *'HUNK': Whoa. Co? Kosmici?! *'LANCE': Okej, więc zwariowałeś. Łapię. *'PIDGE': Mówię poważnie! Cały czas powtarzają jedno słowo: "Voltron". A dzisiaj, jest głośniej niż kiedykolwiek przedtem. *'LANCE': Jak głośniej? WYĆ ALARMY W GALAXY GARRISON. IVERSON MÓWI PRZEZ INTERKOM. *'IVERSON': Uwaga, uczniowie. To nie są ćwiczenia. Zamknięcie awaryjne! Sytuacja obronna Zulu Niner. Powtarzam: wszyscy uczniowie mają zostać w barakach do odwołania. OBIEKT POJAWIA SIĘ NA NIEBIE. *'HUNK': Co się dzieje? To meteor?!... Bardzo, bardzo duży... meteor? BIERZE LORNETKĘ. *'PIDGE': To statek! BIERZE LORNETKĘ PIDGE I PATRZY NA OBIEKT. *'LANCE': Jasny gwint! Nie wierzę w to, co widzę! To nie jeden z naszych! *'PIDGE': Nie. To jeden z ich. *'HUNK': Czekaj, więc kosmici naprawdę istnieją?! BOHATERÓW PATRZY, JAK KOSMICZNY STATEK ROZBIJA SIĘ NA PUSTYNI. SZKOŁA WYSYŁA SPECJALNE SAMOCHODY, ŻEBY SPRAWDZIŁY TO MIEJSCE. *'PIDGE': Musimy to zobaczyć! *'LANCE': Hunk, rusz się! *'HUNK': Oh, to jest najgorsze ćwiczenie budujące drużynę na świecie. PIDGE O HUNK BIEGNĄ NA MIEJSCE ZDARZENIA. Ratowanie Shiro HUNK I PIDGE SZPIEGUJĄ NA MIEJSCU ZDARZENIA. LANCE OGLĄDA STATEK PRZEZ LORNETKĘ. *'LANCE': Whoa! Co to do diaska jest? I kim do diaska jest ona? *'PIDGE': Lance! UDERZA LANCE'A ZA SKUPIENIE SIĘ NIE NA CELU, LECZ NA PANI OFICER ZE SZKOŁY. *'LANCE': Ow! Ah, jasne, statek obcych. Nigdy nie przedrzemy się przez tych strażników. *'HUNK': O nie... Tak, tak, wygląda na to, że nie możemy nic zrobić i musimy wrócić do baraków, prawda? *'PIDGE': Chwila. Udało mi się przechwycić sygnał z ich kamery. Patrzcie! JEST PRZYPIĘTY DO STOŁU. TECHNICY Z GARRISON'A BADAJĄ GO. *'SHIRO': Hej! Co ty robisz? *'IVERSON': Spokojnie, Shiro. Musimy trzymać cię w kwarantannie aż do skończenia testów. *'SHIRO': Musicie mnie wysłuchać! Oni zniszczyli światy! Obcy nadchodzą! *'LANCE': To Shiro! Pilot z misji Kerberosa. Jest moim bohaterem! *'HUNK': Wygląda na to, że jednak nie zginął. *'PIDGE': Gdzie jest reszta załogi? *'IVERSON': Czy wiesz, jak długo cię nie było? *'SHIRO': Nie mam pojęcia. Miesiące? Lata? Słuchajcie, nie ma na to teraz czasu. Obcy szukają tutaj broni. Prawdopodobnie już się zbliżają. Oni nas zniszczą! Musimy znaleźć Voltrona! *'PIDGE': Voltron! *'TECHNIK': Sir, spójrz tutaj. Wygląda na to, że zamienili jego ramię na mechaniczną protezę. *'IVERSON': Uśpijcie go do czasu, kiedy dowiemy się, co to potrafi zrobić. *'SHIRO': Nie, nie usypiajcie mnie! Nie! Nie mamy czasu! Wypuście mnie! *'PIDGE': Nie pytali o resztę załogi. *'LANCE': Co oni robią? On jest legendą. Nawet go nie wysłuchają? *'PIDGE': Musimy go stamtąd wyciągnąć. *'HUNK': Nie chcę być głosem rozsądku, jak zawsze, ale czy nie oglądaliśmy tego tutaj, ponieważ nie ma jak przedostać się przez strażników? *'LANCE': To było zanim byliśmy odpowiednio zmotywowani. Musimy pomyśleć. Robimy podkop? *'PIDGE': Może uda nam się zdobyć kilka kombinezonów i prześlizgniemy się jako technicy. *'HUNK': Albo przebierzemy się za kucharzy, wrócimy do akademika, zakradniemy do kantyny... na małą późną przekąskę. *'LANCE': ... Nie. Musimy odwrócić ich uwagę. WYDOBYWA SIĘ W TLE I TRÓJKA WYBUCHA KRZYKIEM. *'HUNK': Czy to kosmici?! Czy to byli kosmici?! Już tu są?! To za szybko! *'PIDGE': Nie, te eksplozje były odwróceniem uwagi, dla niego! POKAZUJE NA POJAZD KIEROWANY PRZEZ KEITH'A. *'PIDGE': Garrison kieruje się w stronę wybuchu, a on zakrada się z drugiej strony! PATRZY NA NOWEGO PRZYBYSZA PRZEZ LORNETKĘ. *'LANCE': No nie! Nie pozwolę mu dostać się tam pierwszemu! Ten koleś zawsze próbuje mi dogryźć! *'HUNK': Kto to jest? *'LANCE': Keith! *'PIDGE': Kto? *'HUNK': Jesteś pewien? *'LANCE': Oh, rozpoznam tego mulleta wszędzie! *'PIDGE': Kim jest Keith?! HUNK I PIDGE BIEGNĄ DO STATKU. W ŚRODKU, TECHNICY BADAJĄ SHIRO. *'TECHNIK': Te wyniki są powyżej normy. PRZYBYWA. *'IVERSON': Hej! ATAKUJE TRZECH TECHNIKÓW, PODBIEGA DO SHIRO ZASKOCZONY ZNALEZIENIEM GO. *'KEITH': Shiro...? ODCINA ZWIĄZANIA SHIRO I PRÓBUJE GO PRZENIEŚĆ. LANCE, HUNK I PIDGE PRZYBYWAJĄ. *'LANCE': Nie. Nie ty... Nie, nie, nie. Nie, nie pozwolę. Ja ratuję Shiro. BIERZE SHIRO NA SWOJE RAMIĘ. *'KEITH': Kim jesteś? *'LANCE': Kim ja jestem? Uh, moje imię to Lance. W CISZY PATRZY NA LANCE'A. *'LANCE': Byliśmy w tej samej klasie w Garrison'ie? *'KEITH': Naprawdę? Jesteś inżynierem? *'LANCE': Nie, jestem pilotem! Byliśmy, jakby, rywalami. No wiesz, Lance i Keith, zawsze łeb w łeb. *'KEITH': Moment. Pamiętam cię. Jesteś przewoźnikiem. *'LANCE': Już nie. Jestem w oddziale walczącym dzięki temu, że zniknąłeś. *'KEITH': Gratulacje. I KEITH WYNOSZĄ SHIRO RAZEM. HUNK ZAUWAŻA, ŻE GARRISON POWRACA. *'HUNK': O nie, wracają. I nie wyglądają na szczęśliwych. Musimy spadać. Uh, nie będzie problemu, jeśli zabierzemy się z tobą? WSPINAJĄ SIĘ NA POJAZD KEITH'A. *'PIDGE': Na pewno to nas wszystkich udźwignie? *'KEITH': Nie. WŁĄCZA MASZYNĘ I STARTUJE. PIDGE TRZYMA SHIRO. *'PIDGE': Dlaczego to ja mam go trzymać? *'HUNK': Hej, zmieściliśmy się! *'LANCE': Nie możesz przyspieszyć? *'KEITH': Zawsze możemy zrzucić niepotrzebny balast. *'LANCE': Oh, jasne! ... ... ... Okej, to była obelga, łapię. *'KEITH': Duży, przechyl się w lewo! WYKONUJE POLECENIE. SAMOCHÓD ZE SZKOŁY ROZBIJA SIĘ. *'HUNK': O stary! Pan Harris zmiótł Profesora Montgomery! Okej, jest cały. *'KEITH': Duży, na prawo! ZNOWU SIĘ PRZECHYLA. KOLEJNY STATEK SIĘ ROZBIJA. HUNK SPRAWDZA TEREN. *'HUNK': Chłopaki? Czy t-t-to nie klif przed nami? *'LANCE': Ooooh nie, nie, nie! Nie, nie, nie, nie—! *'KEITH': Yup. UŚMIECHA SIĘ PODCZAS PRZYSPIESZENIA, A INNI KRZYCZĄ. POJAZD ZJEŻDŻA Z KLIFU. *'LANCE': Co ty robisz?! Wszystkich nas pozabijasz! *'KEITH': Siedź cicho i mi zaufaj! BEZPIECZNIE PROWADZI POJAZD I KONTYNUUJE LOT W PUSTYNIĘ, UCIEKAJĄC OD STATKÓW SZKOŁY. Niebieski Lew Dziwna energia STOI I PATRZY NA WCHODZĄCE SŁOŃCE. KEITH DOŁĄCZA SIĘ. *'KEITH': Dobrze mieć cię z powrotem. *'SHIRO': Heh. Dobrze jest być z powrotem. *'KEITH': Więc, co tam się stało? Gdzie... ty byłeś? *'SHIRO': Chciałbym ci powiedzieć. Mam bałagan w głowie. Byłem... na statku obcych... ale jakoś udało mi się uciec. Reszta jest zamazana. Skąd wiedziałeś, żeby przyjść, kiedy się rozbiłem? *'KEITH': Powinieneś to zobaczyć. IDZIE Z KEITH'EM W GŁĄB JEGO DOMU. TAM, LANCE, PIDGE I HUNK STOJĄ PRZY MAPACH, ZAPISKACH I DIAGRAMACH UMIESZCZONYCH NA TABLICY. *'SHIRO': Nad czym pracowałeś? *'KEITH': Nie mogę tego wytłumaczyć, naprawdę. Po wydaleniu z Garrison'a czułem się... zagubiony i... przyciągnięty do tego miejsca. To tak jakby... jakaś energia, kazała mi szukać. *'SHIRO': Za czym? *'KEITH': Więc, nie wiedziałem przez cały czas... aż natknąłem się na ten teren. Jest to wypiętrzenie z ogromnych głazów z jaskiniami, w których są te dziwne oznaczenia. Każde z nich opowiada nieco inną historię o niebieskim lwie, ale wszystkie dzielą się wskazówkami, które prowadzą do pewnych wydarzeń, niektóre działy się wczoraj. I wtedy przybyłeś. *'SHIRO': ... Ja powinienem... podziękować wam wszystkim za wyciągnięcie mnie stamtąd. Lance, tak? WITA SIĘ Z LANCE'EM SWOJĄ SZTUCZNĄ RĘKĄ. LANCE WAHA SIĘ NAD PRZYWITANIEM, ALE TO ROBI. SHIRO PONAWIA GEST WZGLĘDEM PIDGE I HUNKA. PIDGE JAKO JEDYNA Z TEJ DWÓJKI PODAJE RĘKĘ. *'PIDGE': Ten nerwowy to Hunk. Ja jestem Pidge. Więc, czy ktoś jeszcze z twojej drużyny przeżył? *'SHIRO': Nie jestem pewien. Pamiętam misję i porwanie. Potem, są tylko odłamki i kawałki. *'HUNK': Yeah, przepraszam za przerwanie, ale wracając do kosmitów. ''Gdzie oni teraz są? Czy nadchodzą? Czy oni przybywają po nas wszystkich? Gdzie są teraz w tej chwili? *'SHIRO': Nie mogę naprawdę tego połączyć. P-Pamiętam słowo "Voltron". To jakaś broń, której szukają, ale nie wiem, dlaczego. Cokolwiek to jest, myślę, że musimy znaleźć to przed nimi. *'HUNK': Wczoraj w nocy szperałem w rzeczach Pidge i znalazłem to zdjęcie. Zobaczcie, to jego dziewczyna. ''POKAZUJE ZDJĘCIE "[[Matthew Holt|PIDGE]" I DZIEWCZYNY. PIDGE ZABIERA ZDJĘCIE Z POWROTEM.] *'PIDGE': Hej, oddaj to! Czego szukałeś w moich rzeczach? *'HUNK': Ja szu-szukałem batonika. Ale potem zacząłem czytać jego pamiętnik. WYCIĄGA PAMIĘTNIK PIDGE, A PIDGE ZABIERA GO Z POWROTEM. *'PIDGE': CO?! *'HUNK': I zauważyłem, że powtarzające się cyferki, których kosmici szukają, przypominają linię fraunhofer. *'KEITH': Frown... kto? *'HUNK': Jest liczbą opisującą spektrum emisji obiektu, tylko, że ten obiekt nie znajduje się na Ziemi. Myślę, że to może być ten właśnie Voltron, i że mogę zbudować maszynę do poszukania tego, która będzie wyglądać jak licznik Geigera Voltrona. *'LANCE': Hunk, ty wielki, gazowy geniuszu! *'HUNK': To naprawdę fascynujące. D-Długość fali wygląda tak. WYCIĄGA GRAFIKĘ FALI. KEITH ZABIERA MU JĄ. *'KEITH': Daj mi to. ŁĄCZY ZDJĘCIE DŁUGOŚCI FALI Z FOTOGRAFIĄ WYPIĘTRZEŃ JASKIŃ. Lwy i Kosmici PRZYBYWA NA DANĄ LOKACJĘ Z NOWYM SPRZĘTEM HUNKA. *'LANCE': ... OK. Potwierdzam to. To jest super dziwne. *'HUNK': Łapię sygnał. UŻYWA URZĄDENIA DO ZLOKALIZOWANIA JASKIŃ Z RZEŹBAMI W ŚRODKU. *'SHIRO': Czym są one? *'KEITH': To są rzeźby lwów, o których wam opowiadałem. Są wszędzie w tym miejscu. ZAUWAŻA RZEŹBĘ I DOTYKA JEJ, RZEŹBA ZAŚWIECA SIĘ, CO WYWOŁUJE ZASKOCZENIE U POZOSTAŁYCH. *'LANCE': Whoa... Whoa! *'KEITH': Heh, nigdy tak przedtem nie robiły. POD NIMI ZAPADA SIĘ I DRUŻYNA WPADA DO WODY. LANCE JAKO PIERWSZY PODNOSI WZROK I ZAUWAŻA NIEBIESKIEGO LWA. *'LANCE': One są wszędzie. *'PIDGE': Czy to to? Czy to jest Voltron? *'SHIRO': To... musi być. *'KEITH': To jest to, co tutaj wywoływało tą dziwną energię. PODCHODZI DO NIEBIESKIEGO LWA, RESZTA POWOLI DOŁĄCZA SIĘ. *'KEITH': Widać, że jest pole siłowe wokół tego. *'LANCE': Czuje ktoś to uczucie, które znajduje się w tych oczach? *'SHIRO': Hmm... Nie. *'LANCE': Yeah. Te oczy totalnie śledzą mnie. PODBIEGA DO POLA SIŁOWEGO I DOTYKA GO, BEZ ODPOWIEDZI ZE STRONY POLA. *'KEITH': Zastanawiam się jak przez to przejdziemy. *'LANCE': "Maybe you just have to knock." literally knocks on the force field and it reacts, dissipating and igniting the area around them in blue. The team sees an image of [[Voltron] forming from the five Lions in their minds.] *'EVERYONE (sans HUNK)': "Woah..." *'LANCE': "Uh, did everyone just see that?" *'HUNK': "Voltron is a robot! Voltron is a huge, huge, awesome robot!" *'PIDGE': "And this thing is only one part of it! I wonder where the rest of them are." *'SHIRO': "This is what they're looking for." *'KEITH': "Incredible." [[Blue Lion] suddenly lowers its head and opens its mouth to allow them inside, terrifying HUNK and PIDGE. LANCE hesitates, but gleefully enters and takes a seat in the cockpit.] *'LANCE': "Here we go." seat jolts forward, making LANCE scream, and the command console activates. *'LANCE': "Heheh! All right! Very nice!" *'HUNK': "OK guys, I-I feel the need to point out, just so that we're all, y'know, aware: We are in some kind of futuristic alien cat head right now." senses the [[Blue Lion] communicating with him.] *'LANCE': "Whoa, did you guys just hear that?" *'KEITH': "Hear what?" *'LANCE': "I-I think it's talking to me. Hmm... Um..." presses a few buttons; the [[Blue Lion] stands up and roars. HUNK and PIDGE scream.] *'LANCE': "OK. Got it. Now let's try this." smashes the [[Blue Lion] out of the cavern and takes off flying, doing somersaults and wild turns in the air, terrifying the team. HUNK and PIDGE scream.] *'KEITH': "YOU ARE. THE WORST. PILOT. EVER." joins in on the screaming. At the [[Galaxy Garrison], IVERSON and an guard witness the Blue Lion flying.] *'IVERSON': "What in the Sam Hill is that?" *'GUARD': "It appears to be a flying blue lion, sir." is unimpressed; the [[Blue Lion] lands and runs along the desert at high speed.] *'LANCE': "Isn't this awesome?!" *'HUNK': "Make it stop! Make it stop!" *'LANCE': "I'm not making it do anything. It's like it's on autopilot!" [[Blue Lion] takes off into the sky.] *'KEITH': "Where are you going?!" *'LANCE': "I just said it's on autopilot! It says there's an alien ship approaching Earth. I think we're supposed to stop it." *'PIDGE': "What did it say, exactly?!" *'LANCE': "Well, it's not like it's saying words, more like feeding ideas into my brain. Kind of." *'HUNK': "Well, if this thing is the weapon they're coming for, why don't we just, like—I don't know, give it to them? Maybe they'll leave us alone. Sorry, Lion, nothing personal." *'SHIRO': "You don't understand. These monsters spread like a plague throughout the galaxy, destroying everything in their path. There's no bargaining with them. They won't stop until everything is dead." stares at HUNK. *'HUNK': "... Oh. Never mind then." [[Blue Lion] leaves the Earth's atmosphere and a warship from the Galra Empire suddenly appears. Everyone gasps.] *'HUNK': "Uh... Holy crow! Is that really an alien ship?!" *'SHIRO': "They found me..." Galra warship opens fire. *'PIDGE': "We've got to get it out of here!" *'LANCE': "Hang on!" pilots to dodge the onslaught of laser guns. *'LANCE': "Ah! All right! OK, I think I know what to do!" *'PIDGE': "Be careful, man! This isn't a simulator!" *'LANCE': "Well, that's good. I always wreck the simulator." uses the [[Blue Lion]'s mouth cannon to blast the length of the warship.] *'LANCE': "Let's try this." uses the [[Blue Lion]'s claws to tear into the warship's side.] *'SHIRO': "Nice job, Lance!" *'LANCE': "OK, I think it's time to get these guys away from our planet." the warship, the UNNAMED GALRA COMMANDER that captured SHIRO a year previous speaks to ZARKON through a video transmission. *'GALRA COMMANDER': "Lord Zarkon, the escaped prisoner and his people found the Lion. It attacked us and is heading out of the system." *'ZARKON': "Follow that Lion and alert all ships in the area to intercept. Capturing that Lion is your first and only priority." *'GALRA COMMANDER': "Yes, your Majesty. Full power after the Lion!" Galra warship pursues the [[Blue Lion].] *'HUNK': "Oh, no!" *'PIDGE': "They're gaining on us!" *'LANCE': "It's weird. They're not trying to shoot us. Th-They're just chasing." *'HUNK': "OK, seriously, now we think having aliens follow us is good? I am not on board with this new direction, guys." *'KEITH': "Where are we?" *'SHIRO': "Edge of the solar system. There's Kerberos." *'PIDGE': "It takes months for our ships to get out this far. We got out here in five seconds." [[Wormhole] appears before them.] *'HUNK': "What is that?!" *'LANCE': "Uh, this may seem crazy, but I think the Lion wants us to go through there." *'PIDGE': "Where does it go?" *'LANCE': "I-I don't know. Shiro, you're the senior officer here. What should we do?" *'SHIRO': "Whatever's happening, the Lion knows more than we do. I say we trust it, but we're a team now. We should decide together." team looks at each other in silence. *'LANCE': "... All right. Guess we're all ditching class tomorrow." [[Blue Lion] enters the Wormhole and it disappears before the Galra warship can follow.] The Sleeping Castle Princess Allura team groans from the turbulence of the [[Wormhole] and exit to a different part of the universe.] *'LANCE': "Whoa. That was..." grunts and vomits in the [[Blue Lion], but pauses.] *'HUNK': "So sorry—" continues to vomit. *'PIDGE': "I'm just surprised it took this long." *'SHIRO': "I don't recognize any of these constellations. We must be a long, long way from Earth." *'LANCE': "The Lion seems to want to go to this planet. I think... I think it's going home." the [[Blue Lion] blasts towards Arus, entering its atmosphere, the team huddles closer together from the intense turbulence.] *'LANCE': "Guys, personal space! Hunk, your breath is killing me." *'HUNK': "Um, is it just me or is anyone else having second thoughts about flying through a mysterious Wormhole? Why are we listening to a robotic lion anyway?" *'LANCE': "It got us away from that alien warship, didn't it?" *'KEITH': "I don't know if you noticed, but we're in an alien warship." *'LANCE': "Oh, are you scared?" *'KEITH': "With you at the helm? Terrified." *'SHIRO': "All right, knock it off! No one's happy to be in this situation, but we're here now. If we want to get through this, we've got to do it together." *'PIDGE': "So, what do we do?" *'Shiro': "First, we find out where we're headed. Lance?" *'LANCE': "I don't know. I'm sorry. The Lion's not talking to me anymore. ... Wait! Wait, wait, wait! Shh! Listen. I think I hear something." high-pitched squeal sounds. *'KEITH': "I'm hearing it, too." *'HUNK': "It's, uh—It's kind of a—a high-pitched squeal?" farts; the team holds their noses in disgust. *'SHIRO, KEITH, and HUNK': "Come on, Lance!" *'LANCE': "But seriously, there's a Castle up ahead." amazed as the [[Blue Lion] approaches the Castle of Lions and the latent Castleship reactivates. The Lion lands in the courtyard.] *'KEITH': "Wow." *'SHIRO': "Keep your guard up." *'PIDGE': "Something wrong?" *'SHIRO': "My crew was captured by aliens once. I'm not going to let it happen again." the team exits the [[Blue Lion], it stands up, startling everyone.] *'HUNK': "Oh no! Oh no! I knew it was going to eat us! No!" [[Blue Lion] roars, opening the Castleship's doors. HUNK cowers behind SHIRO until the doors finish opening.] *'HUNK': "Oh, the door is open. Guess I was wrong about you." eerie silence bemuses the team as they enter the vestibule. *'HUNK': "Hellooo?" voice echos in the emptiness while everyone stares at him, startled. HUNK shrugs. *'PIDGE': "From the size of the Lion, I expected these steps to be bigger." beam of light appears as the vestibule activates. Everyone gasps. *'COMPUTER': "Hold for identity scan." *'PIDGE': "What?" *'SHIRO': "Why are we here? What do you want with us?" *'LANCE' and PIDGE: "Whoa!" torches light up a path. *'PIDGE': "I guess we're going that way." the team goes forward, more crystal torches ignite to lead them deeper inside. HUNK's voice echoes as he calls out. *'HUNK': "Hello? ... Hellooo?" team arrives at the Sleep Chamber of the Castleship. *'HUNK': "Hello?" *'LANCE': "Where are we?" *'PIDGE': "It's some kind of control room." console PIDGE is looking at suddenly activates and two sleep pods rise from the floor. *'HUNK': "Are these guys... dead?" of the sleep pods opens, revealing ALLURA as she instantly awakens. '' *'ALLURA: "Father!" immediately catches the ALLURA in his arms. He blushes at the sight of her and dons a suave persona. *LANCE: "Hello." *ALLURA: "Who are you? Where am I?" *LANCE: "I'm Lance. And you're right here in my arms." *ALLURA: "Your... ears." *LANCE: "... Yeah?" *ALLURA: "They're hideous. What's wrong with them?" *LANCE: "Nothing's wrong with them! They heard exactly what you said about them!" grabs LANCE by the ears and puts him in a restraining hold. *ALLURA: "Who are you? Where is King Alfor? What are you doing in my Castle?" *LANCE: "A giant blue lion brought us here! That's all we know!" *ALLURA: "How do you have the Blue Lion? What happened to its Paladin? What are you all doing here? Unless... How long has it been?" *SHIRO: "We don't know what you're talking about. Why don't you tell us who you are? Maybe we can help." *ALLURA: "I am Princess Allura of Planet Altea. I've got to find out where we are and how long we've been asleep." accesses the console by placing her hands on it; a screen appears. *PIDGE: "Okay, that's how that works." second sleep pod opens, revealing CORAN. He gasps at the sight of LANCE. *CORAN: "E-Enemy combatants!" jumps towards LANCE but LANCE side-steps him, so CORAN loses his balance. *CORAN: "Quiznak! You're lucky I have a case of the old "Sleep Chamber Knees". Otherwise, I'd grab your head like this, wrap you up like so and—One, two, three—" imitates his fighting moves and snaps his fingers. *CORAN: "—Sleepy time!" *LANCE: "Well, before you did that, I'd—Hoo! Ha! Hiyah!" imitates rudimentary karate. *LANCE: "—Like that." *CORAN: "Oh, Really?! Well how could you do that when I've already come at you with this?!" bends down and pretends to strike repeatedly. *CORAN: "Ha, ha, ha, ha-ey!" *HUNK: "Man, these guys are good." *ALLURA: "It can't be..." *CORAN: "What is it?" *ALLURA: "We've been asleep for 10,000 years!" recalls her last memory of being awake. She stood in the Bridge of the [[Castle of Lions] with CORAN and her father, KING ALFOR. The Castleship was under attack by ZARKON's fleet. ZARKON appeared on screen.] *ALFOR: "Zarkon!" *ZARKON: "Your fleet has been destroyed, Alfor. I will be there shortly to claim Voltron." ended the transmission; a Galra warship blasted the Castleship with a powerful cannon. *ALLURA: "Father, we must form Voltron and fight before it's too late!" *ALFOR: "It's already too late. We must send the Lions away. We can't risk them falling into Zarkon's hands." *ALLURA: "We can't give up hope!" *ALFOR: "I'm sorry, daughter. If all goes well, I will see you again soon." ALFOR used a mysterious light to put ALLURA asleep. *ALLURA: "Father...!" *ALFOR: "I love you." memories end; the scene returns to the present. *Allura: "Planet Altea and all of the planets in our solar system have been destroyed. Coran, Father is gone. Our entire civilization..." becomes enraged. *Allura: Zarkon!" recalls ZARKON's face. *SHIRO: "Zarkon...?" *ALLURA: "He was the King of the Galra. A vile creature and enemy to all free people." *SHIRO: "I remember now... I was his prisoner." *ALLURA: "He's still alive? Impossible!" *SHIRO: "I can't explain it, but it's true. He's searching for a super weapon called Voltron." *ALLURA: "He's searching for it because he knows it's the only thing that can defeat him, and that's exactly why we must find it before he does." The Galra Empire ZARKON's Central Command, HAGGAR is surrounded by glowing purple crystals and scrying for information on a magic circle. Suddenly sensing something, HAGGAR goes to inform ZARKON. *HAGGAR: "The Blue Lion has returned, and now I feel a resurgence of Altean energy." *ZARKON: "Alfor's daughter lives? How?" *HAGGAR: "I know not, but it is time to reclaim what is rightfully ours." *ZARKON: "Yes. I shall wipe that foul race from the universe forever and take back Voltron. Contact my commanders." a Galra warship, SENDAK is charging his prosthetic arm. *HAXUS: "Emperor Zarkon requests an audience." recieves ZARKON's video transmission at the warship's Bridge. *ZARKON: "Commander Sendak, the Princess of Altea is alive and hiding in your sector. We believe she alone holds the whereabouts of the remaining Lions. Your battle fleet is the closest to her location. Retrieve her and the Lions. With them all, the Galra Empire will be unstoppable." *SENDAK: "I fight for the Empire. I conquer in the name of Galra. No foe has ever stood in my way and none ever will. Vrepit sa!" ends the transmission. *SENDAK: "Set a course for Arus." The Five Lions the Castleship, ALLURA stands at the Sleep Chamber console with a plate of food goo floating nearby. *CORAN: " Princess, you must eat. It's been 10,000 years!" *ALLURA: "I'm not hungry." *LANCE: "Man, 10,000 years? That's like one thousand plus ten." *KEITH: "That's times ten." *LANCE: "Whatever, dropout." *HUNK: "I haven't eaten since breakfast and I'm starving." *PIDGE: "Yeah, but you've thrown up, like, five times." *HUNK: "Hmm... Good point." begins eating the food goo, continuing to eat although disgusted. *SHIRO: "I can't believe your civilization created such advanced technology 10,000 years ago. It must have been an incredible place." *CORAN: "Yes, it was... but now it is gone and we're the last Alteans alive." mourns as CORAN comforts her; she hears a squeak from her sleep pod and and is happy to find the four [[Altean Mice].] *ALLURA: "Looks like we're not the last, after all." Castleship alarms blare. and a Galra warship appears on-screen *CORAN: "A Galra battleship has set its tracker to us!" *ALLURA: "How did they find us?!" *LANCE: "I'm not sure, but I bet it's Keith's fault." *KEITH: "Say whatever you've got to say to make yourself feel better... after getting us stuck on the other side of a Wormhole!" *LANCE: ''"I'LL STICK YOU IN A WORMHOLE!"'' and KEITH appear ready to fight, but SHIRO separates them. *SHIRO: "Stow it, cadets! This is no time to place blame, it's time to work as a team. How long before they arrive?" *CORAN: "At their speed? Oh, well, uh, carry the two... I'd say probably a couple of days?" *ALLURA: "Good. Let them come! By the time they get here, you five will have reformed Voltron, and together, we will destroy Zarkon's empire!" burps *HUNK: "Sorry! Food goo." *SHIRO: "Princess, there are five of these Lions. How are we going to find the rest?" the Castleship's Bridge with a Crystal above, ALLURA stands in the center. *CORAN: "King Alfor connected the Lions to Allura's life force. She alone is the key to the Lions' whereabouts." activates the computer, opening up a map of the entire universe. *'''ALL: "Whoa!" *'PIDGE': "These are... coordinates. The Black Lion looks like it's in the same location as the Blue Lion." *'CORAN': "Look at your primitive synapses firing away in their little brain cage!" *'ALLURA': "Very observant. That's because the Black Lion is in the Castle." *'CORAN': "To keep the Black Lion out of Zarkon's hands, King Alfor locked it in the Castle. It can only be freed if the other four Lions are present." *'ALLURA': "As you have found, the Lions choose their pilots. It is a mystical bond and cannot be forced. The Quintessence of the pilot is mirrored in his Lion. Together, they form something greater than science can explain." sends the [[Black Lion] hologram towards SHIRO.] *'ALLURA': "The Black Lion is the decisive head of Voltron. It will take a pilot who is a born leader and in control at all times, someone whose men will follow without hesitation. That is why, Shiro, you will pilot the Black Lion." moves the [[Green Lion]'s hologram towards PIDGE.] *'ALLURA': "The Green Lion has an inquisitive personality and needs a pilot of intellect and daring. Pidge, you will pilot the Green Lion. The Blue Lion—" *'LANCE': "—Whope, hold up, let me guess: Takes the most handsome slash best pilot of the bunch?" smiles; ALLURA looks annoyed and then continues. *'ALLURA': "The... Yellow Lion is caring and kind." sends the hologram [[Yellow Lion] towards HUNK.] *'ALLURA': "Its pilot is one who puts the needs of others above his own. His heart must be mighty. As the leg of Voltron, you will lift the team up and hold them together." questionably points to himself. *'ALLURA': "The Red Lion is temperamental and the most difficult to master. It's faster and more agile than the others, but also more unstable. Its pilot needs to be someone who relies more on instincts than skill alone. Keith, you will fly the Red Lion." *'LANCE': "What? This guy?" and KEITH glare at each other. *'ALLURA': "Unfortunately, I cannot locate the Red Lion's coordinates yet. There must be something wrong with the Castle. After 10,000 years, it... might need some work." *'CORAN': "Don't worry, we'll find it soon. They don't call me "The Coranic" for nothing. It's because it sounds like "mechanic." So... Coranic, mechanic. It's not—It doesn't sound... exactly like it. It's similar." hologram Lions roar and charge together, forming [[Voltron].] *'ALLURA': "Once all the Lions are united, you will form Voltron, the most powerful warrior ever known, the Defender of the Universe." *'HUNK': "Awesome!" *'PIDGE': "Oh..." *'HUNK': "Wait. Okay, we're going to be in there and flying Lions. Got that part. How do Lions turn into legs? Also, is this going to be a long trip? Because I have to pee. Do you people pee?" *'SHIRO': "You know we don't have much time. Pidge and I will go after the Green Lion. Lance, you take Hunk and get the yellow one. Keith, you stay here. If you locate that Red Lion, go get it." *'ALLURA': "In the meantime, I'll get this Castle's defenses ready. They'll be sorely needed." *'CORAN': "I'll ready a pod a-and load in the coordinates so that you can reach the Green Lion." two teams take off, LANCE with HUNK in the [[Blue Lion], and SHIRO and PIDGE in a flight pod; ALLURA readies herself to open a Wormhole with the Castleship's power.] *'CORAN': "We can only keep the Wormholes that lead to the other Lions open for two of your Earth hours, so you'll have to be quick about your work. The good news is that according to my readings, both planets are relatively peaceful. So, if you do get stuck, they could be relaxing places to live out the rest of your lives. Enjoy the trip!" *'PIDGE': "Wait—" *'LANCE': "Wait! What? No! OK—!" *'HUNK': "I did not receive the memo on this." Retrieving The Lions Green and Yellow and PIDGE arrive at the densely-forested Green Planet and explore it using an Altean compass. *'PIDGE': "Look!" points towards a canoe with a lion carved as its bowsprit. A sloth-like alien suddenly appears beside them and startles them; SHIRO and PIDGE yell. *'PIDGE': "It's just a... whatever... that thing is." sloth-like alien recognizes the [[Voltron] symbol on PIDGE's compass.] *'PIDGE': "I... I think he wants us to get in his canoe." *'SHIRO': "Then I guess we should go." *'PIDGE': "Huh?" *'SHIRO': "I've been locked up by aliens for a year. This is nothing." and PIDGE peacefully ride the canoe as the sloth-like alien paddles them towards the [[Green Lion], squeaks are heard from the inhabitants of the forest.] *'PIDGE': "I wonder if Hunk and Lance are having as good a time as us." LANCE and HUNK are being chased by Galra fighter jets and coming under heavy fire. Both of them scream for dear life among the blaring alarms. *'HUNK and LANCE': "Oh, no! No, no, no! Oh! Oh, no!" Galra figher jets hit the [[Blue Lion] with missiles, knocking it out of the sky.] *'HUNK': "I thought Coran said these planets were peaceful!" *'LANCE': "Maybe "peaceful" means something else in Altean!" prevents the [[Blue Lion] from crashing and flies towards a Galra mine. HUNK pulls up an Altean compass.] *'HUNK': "According to the coordinates, we're right on top of the Yellow Lion. It's below there, where they're mining for the ore. They don't even know the Lion is there. Or maybe they just got here and they're digging for the Lion? What do you think, Lance?" *'LANCE': "Who cares? Just go get it! I'm dropping you down there." *'HUNK': "Me? Down there? No. No, no, no." *'LANCE': "Yes, I'll cover you!" dives the [[Blue Lion] to the surface and runs it toward the mine under laser fire.] *'HUNK': "No, what if the Yellow Lion doesn't work? Wh-What if I—What if I can't get in the mine? What if I start crying? It's too late! I'm already crying!" *'LANCE': "Sorry, no time for questions." quickly ejects HUNK and he rolls towards the mine while LANCE draws the heavy laser fire away from him. HUNK opens a mine lift's controls and starts hot-wiring them. *'HUNK': "Oh Yeah, sure, just drop me off in an alien planet. That's cool, man. It's only occupied by mean purple aliens that want to kill me, but whatever. Just ignore them and go connect with a big, yellow, mechanical cat. Easy-peasy. Yeah. That all makes a ton of sense to me." Galra lift goes down into them mine. *'HUNK': "Cool...! Okay, I'm in a giant hole. Now what, Hunk?" gets closer to the [[Yellow Lion], causing the carvings around him to glow and show a path.] *'HUNK': "... Ooh. Pretty." massive glowing circle appears in front of him. *'HUNK': "How am I... going to get through that?" notices a mobile drill. *'HUNK': Hmm? Hmm..." struggles while he flies the [[Blue Lion] into the sky to draw the attacks. HUNK finds the Yellow Lion after drilling through the cave wall around it. LANCE battles the Galra, but they start firing at the mine entrance.] *'LANCE': "Oh, no!" Galra fighter jets cause a massive explosion. *'LANCE': "HUNK!" and PIDGE are still riding along peacefully in the canoe, but PIDGE begins to have doubts. *'PIDGE': "I know the Princess said that this is supposed to be my Lion, but what if she's wrong? I mean, she's probably not wrong. She's a princess, but I'm not a pilot, even though... I've always wanted to be a pilot. I mean, I read all the fighter manuals, but never got to fly the simulator. But, hey, I can't be all that worse than Lance. He crashed all the time. But what if I get in there and it doesn't respond? What if I get in there and it's too big and my feet don't touch the pedals? What if there aren't even pedals?!" *'SHIRO': "You're rambling. Listen... Our commander on the Kerberos Mission is the smartest man I ever met, and he always said, 'If you get too worried about what could go wrong, you might miss a chance to do something great.'" smiles fondly. The canoe stops at a root-covered stone temple and SHIRO and PIDGE approach the steps; the lion carvings glow from PIDGE's presence. *'SHIRO': "Go. Be great." grins and runs towards the temple's summit. Although nothing is found at the top, a growl is heard and light glows beneath PIDGE. PIDGE jumps inside of the temple. *'PIDGE': "Whoo-hoo-hoo!" [[Green Lion] finally breaks free from its tomb. LANCE is fighting the Galra fighter jets on the planetoid.] *'LANCE': "Hunk, come on! Please, buddy!" Galra fighter jets hit the [[Blue Lion] with a bombardment of laser fire and send it into a spin.] *'LANCE': "Oh, no, no, no, no, no! Going down! We're going down!" [[Blue Lion] crash lands and struggles to stand. As the Galra fighter jets lock on and fire their missiles, LANCE braces for impact.] *'LANCE': "Oh, no!" the [[Yellow Lion] appears, blocking the incoming missiles and flattening the figher jets with its own body.] *'HUNK': "You okay, Lance?" *'LANCE': "Hunk! I thought you were dead! You jumped in front of those shots to save my life!" *'HUNK': "Well, actually, I was trying to get out of the way. Thankfully, what this thing lacks in speed, it more than makes up for in armor. Man, can it take a beating! Ooh?" fighter jets fire more lasers; the [[Yellow Lion] provides cover.] *'HUNK': "We've got incoming!" appears on the command screen of the [[Blue Lion].] *'ALLURA': "Paladins, please hurry back! I can't hold the Wormhole much longer!" *'LANCE': "Let's get out of here!" two Lions fly towards the [[Wormhole], although the Yellow Lion starts twirling towards it after getting hit by one of the Galra fighter jets. HUNK feels ill.] *'HUNK': "Ah—! Not this again...! Oh..." *'LANCE': "Quit screwing around, Hunk! The Wormhole is closing!" and LANCE safely reach the [[Wormhole].] King Alfor and HUNK groand as they enter the Bridge of the [[Castle of Lions] where everyone waits.] *'ALLURA': "You made it." *'LANCE': "Yeah, just barely. That was a nightmare. I almost puked out there. I felt like Hunk!" *'HUNK': "Think how I felt. I am Hunk." *'PIDGE': "Yeah... We had a tough time, too." and PIDGE smile at each other. *'SHIRO': "Did we find the Red Lion yet?" *'CORAN': "Allura just located it. There's a bit of good news and bad news. The good news is, the Red Lion's nearby. The bad news is, it's on board that Galra ship now orbiting Arus. But wait, good news again. We're Arus!" *'SHIRO': "They're here already?" *'CORAN': "Yes. Guess my calculations were a bit off. Finger counting—I-It's more of an art than a science. Hmm?" video transmission overtakes the Castle's screen, and SENDAK appears. *'SENDAK': "Princess Allura, this is Commander Sendak of the Galra Empire. I come on behalf of Emperor Zarkon, Lord of the Known Universe. I am here to confiscate the Lions. Turn them over to me, or I will destroy your planet." transmission ends. *'SHIRO': "All right, let's not panic." *'HUNK': "Not panic? Th-The scary purple alien thing is driving his battleship toward us. We only have four Lions." *'PIDGE': "Technically, only three working Lions." *'HUNK': "That's right. Thank you, Pidge. Three working Lions an-and a Castle that's, like, 10,000 years old." *'CORAN': "A-Actually, it's 10,600 years old. You see, it was built by my grandfather—" *'HUNK': "Thanks, Coran. Thank you for that. See? Now is the perfect time to panic!" *'ALLURA': "Wait! This Castle has a particle barrier we can activate." *'LANCE': "Girl, you've already activated my par—" *'SHIRO': "—Lance!" *'CORAN': "The particle barrier won't hold Sendak's ion cannon forever. The Galra technology must have advanced since we fought them last." *'HUNK': "Panic now?" *'SHIRO': "No. We've just got to figure out our plan of action, aaand... figure it out quickly." *'LANCE': "I say we pop through a Wormhole and live to fight another day." *'HUNK': "I second that. Yes. I mean, we tried to find all the Lions, right? We gave it the old college try. Couldn't do it. We only have three. We can't form Voltron. I man, I guess we could form a... snake? Or a worm! To go through that hole, Lance, that you were talking about." *'LANCE': "Then, it's settled. Allura, you ride with me. One of you take the old guy." seethes. *'PIDGE': "We can't just abandon Arus. The Galra will keep destroying planets and capturing prisoners until we stop them." *'HUNK': "Okay. If we run, then maybe Sendak will follow us and leave this planet alone, like when we left Earth. We form the snake-worm thingamajig and we—''hisss'' out of here." *'KEITH': "Sendak could destroy the planet then come after us anyway. Staying is our only option." *'LANCE': "Here's an option: shut your Quiznak." *'KEITH': "I don't think you're using that word correctly." *'LANCE': "What do you know, Mullet?" *'KEITH': "We're staying." *'LANCE': "Leaving!" *'PIDGE': "Staying!" *'HUNK': "Snake!" *'SHIRO': "Guys, stop! Princess Allura, these are your Lions. You've dealt with the Galra Empire before. You know what we're facing better than any of us. What do you think is the best course of action?" *'ALLURA': "I... I-I don't know." *'CORAN': "Perhaps your father can help." *'ALLURA': "My father?" takes ALLURA to the Castle's Memory Chamber. *'ALLURA': "Coran, what is this?" *'CORAN': "King Alfor knew there was a chance he might never see you again. So, his memories, his very being, were stored in this computer for you." approaches the computer and a burst of light changes the Chamber to a vision of [[Altea]. A holographic image of King ALFOR appears from the computer.] *'ALLURA': "Father! Father, it is so good to see you." *'ALFOR': "Allura, my only child, how I've missed your face." *'ALLURA': "... I'm so frightened. A Galra ship is set to attack, and I don't know what to do. Please, Father, I need your help." *'ALFOR': "I would do anything to take this burden from you." *'ALLURA': "I don't know if we should run to preserve what we have or stay and risk everything. I want to fight, but the Paladins of old are gone. I know what you would do." *'ALFOR': "I scattered the Lions of Voltron to keep them out of Zarkon's hands. You urged me to keep them and fight, but, for the greater good of protecting the universe, I chose to hide them." *'ALLURA': "I think I understand." *'ALFOR': "No, daughter, you were right. I made a terrible mistake, one that cost the universe countless lives. Forming Voltron is the only way to stop Zarkon. You must be willing to sacrifice everything to assemble the Lions and correct my error." dons a space suit and returns to the Paladins in the Command Room. *'ALLURA': "You five Paladins were brought here for a reason. The Voltron Lions are meant to be piloted by you and you alone. We must fight and keep fighting until we defeat Zarkon. It is our destiny. Voltron is the universe's only hope. We are the universe's only hope." *'SHIRO': "We're with you, Princess." brings the Paladins to the armory holding the [[Paladin] armor. Everyone is hyped.] *'ALLURA': "Your suits of armor." *'LANCE': "Cool!" *'SHIRO': "Outstanding." *'KEITH': "Nice." *'PIDGE': "Oh, neat!" starts comparing his body with that of his suit, doubting he will fit. *'HUNK': "Hmm... Mmm... hmm." *'CORAN': "Princess, are you sure about this? They aren't exactly the best and brightest the universe has to offer." *'ALLURA': "No, but they're all we've got." *'SHIRO': "Boys, it's time to suit up!" new Paladins don their armor. *'ALLURA': "The Bayard is the traditional weapon of the Paladins of Voltron. It takes a distinct shape for each Paladin." Paladins recieve their Bayards. PIDGE's becomes a small grappling hook with a knife head. *'LANCE': "Aw, you got a cute little bayard." strikes LANCE and he is electrocuted. *'PIDGE': "Yeah, it is pretty cute." *'ALLURA': "Shiro, I'm afraid your Bayard was lost with its Paladin." *'SHIRO': "I guess I'll just have to make do." The Red Lion gathers in the Bridge of the [[Castle of Lions].] *'ALLURA': "You'll need to retrieve the Red Lion from Sendak's ship." *'KEITH': "That's a.. pretty big ship. How are we gonna know where the Red Lion is?" *'PIDGE': "Oh, it's not a matter of 'we'. It's a matter of 'you'." *'HUNK': "Pidge is right. Once we get you in, you'll be able to feel its presence and track it down." *'LANCE': "Yeah. You know how you felt that crazy energy while we were in the desert?" *'KEITH': "Yeah. You made fun of me for that." *'LANCE': "And I'm proud of that, but turns out it's exactly like that mumbo-jumbo." *'ALLURA': "Keith, remember, the Red Lion is extremely temperamental. You'll have to earn its respect." *'SHIRO': "All right. Here's our plan of attack." narrates their plan as it proceeds. *'SHIRO': "The Galra Empire knows about the Blue and Yellow Lion, but they don't know we have the Green Lion, too. Hunk, Lance, you'll act as a decoy by pretending to give yourselves up." and HUNK approach the Galra warship with the [[Blue Lion] and Yellow Lion. PIDGE flies to the underside of the warship with the Green Lion undetected. LANCE sends SENDAK a transmission.] *'LANCE': "Attention, Galra ship. Do not fire. We're surrendering our Lions." transmission ends. *'LANCE': "Hope this works." *'SHIRO': "While Sendak is distracted, Keith, Pidge, and I will sneak onto the ship in the Green Lion. Keith and I will find the Red Lion while Pidge guards our exit. Hunk, Lance, find some way to take down that ion cannon." docks the [[Green Lion] undereneath the warship, and then cuts a hole into the warship's hull. SHIRO, KEITH, and PIDGE infiltrate inside. The Paladins communicate through their helmets.] *'LANCE': "Pidge, what's your ETA?" *'PIDGE': "We're in." *'SENDAK': "Activate tractor beam." Galra warship unleashes a bright light. *'HUNK': "What's that thing?" *'LANCE': "I think that's our signal to get out of here!" and HUNK pilot their Lions to flee the tractor beam. *'SENDAK': "They lied to us. Launch fighters!" fighter jets deply from the warship. *'LANCE': "Hunk, you dismantle the ion cannon while I take these jerks on a space ride!" *'HUNK': "Ten-four!" the Galra warship, SHIRO has an unnerving flashback. *'SHIRO': "I've been here before. After I was taken by the Galra cruiser off Kerberos, they brought us here." *'PIDGE': "So, that means your other crewmembers, they might be held captive here. We... We've got to rescue them." *'SHIRO': "Pidge, we don't have time. We have to get the Red Lion and get back to Arus." *'PIDGE': "But we can't just leave prisoners here!" *'SHIRO': "Look, no one understands that more than me, but, in war, we have to make hard choices. Now, let's get moving." *'PIDGE': "No! Commander Holt is my father. He and my brother were the ones on the Kerberos Mission with you." *'SHIRO': "Commander Holt is your father?" *'PIDGE': "Yes. I've been searching everywhere for him and my brother. And I'm not going to give up looking when I'm this close. I won't!" *'SHIRO': "I'm coming with you." *'KEITH': "What?" *'SHIRO': "I remember where the prisoners are held. Keith, you go find the Red Lion." *'KEITH': "By myself?" *'SHIRO': "Minor change of plans. You'll be fine. Just remember, patience yields focus." door opens nearby. *'SHIRO': "So—Run!" three part ways, SHIRO gong with PIDGE. KEITH runs along a corridor and stops at an intersecting corridor. *'KEITH': "Great. Now, which way?" stares at a Galra Emblem until footsteps from sentries start approaching, and then runs. Out in space, HUNK tries slamming into the warship's ion cannon but is blocked by a force field. *'HUNK': "What the Quiznak? What is that? A force field?" [[Arus], ALLURA tries to activate the Castleship's particle barrier.] *'ALLURA': "Particle barrier up!" particle barrier almost activates, but fails. *'CORAN': "Is that what's supposed to happen?" and CORAN look inside the Castleship's systems through a small hole. *'CORAN': "All the barrier crystals are out of alignment!" *'ALLURA': "We have to fix it immediately. Without the particle barrier, we'll be defenseless." *'CORAN': "We're both too big. What can we do?" [[Altean Mice] run inside the small hole squeaking.] *'ALLURA': "The mice!" *'CORAN': "How do they know how to do this?" *'ALLURA': "I can hear them talking to me. I think our minds are connected. It must be from sharing the sleep pod for 10,000 years." [[Altean Mice] put the crystals back in alignment.] *'ALLURA': "Thank you, friends." appears to be focusing intensely on the [[Altean Mice].] *'ALLURA': "Coran, what are you doing?" *'CORAN': "I'm trying to get them to make me a sandwich." runs through the warship, but ends up at the same Galra emblem as before. *'KEITH': "You've got to be kidding me! ... 'Patience... yields focus...'" calms himself and focuses inwardly, finally sensing the [[Red Lion].] *'KEITH': "Gotcha!" runs off to claim the Lion. SHIRO and PIDGE come across a Galra drone. PIDGE fires a beam from the [[Green Paladin] armor before it can react.] *'SHIRO': "That thing saw us. We should get out of here." *'PIDGE': "Wait. I think this might come in handy." reconfigures the drone. *'PIDGE': "Now, I'll just reset the controls... and it's working for us! I'm going to call you "Rover." Follow me!" follows obediently. SHIRO leads PIDGE to the prisoners' cell and PIDGE orders ROVER to assist. *'PIDGE': "Open up." activates the cell door. *'SHIRO': "Excellent, Pidge." *'PIDGE': "Dad?" and PIDGE enter the cell, but only find aliens. *'SHIRO': "Don't be afraid. We're here to help you escape." *'XI': "It's you... It's you, the Champion. If anyone can get us out of here, he can." *'SHIRO': "Wh... What did you call me?" *'PIDGE': "We don't have much time." *'SHIRO': "Let's get to the escape pods. Let's go. Come on!" motions for the aliens to follow them and they comply. Out in space, LANCE is dodging the Galra fighter jets while HUNK struggles to take down the icon cannon's force field. *'LANCE': "Whoa-ho-ho! Yeah, buddy! This is way more fun without Hunk's barfing!" approaches the [[Red Lion] in the hangar on SENDAK's warship.] *'KEITH': "Bingo. Let's get out of here. Open up." places his hand on the Lion's force field and nothing happens. *'KEITH': "It's me. Keith. Your buddy. It's me! Keeeeeeiiiiith, your—I. AM. YOUR. PALADIN!" happens; KEITH knocks on the force field. Galra sentries appear and fire laser guns. KEITH blocks them with his armor's shield. *'KEITH': "I'm bonding with you! Hey! Come on! We're connected!" [[Red Lion] does not react. KEITH summons his Bayard as a katar and fights the sentries.] *'KEITH': "You're not getting this lion!" is knocked back by laser fire. He activates the airlock doors to send the sentries into space, but is sucked out himself. The [[Red Lion] comes to his rescue and catches him in its mouth, accepting him as its Paladin. KEITH takes a seat in the cockpit.] *'KEITH': "Good kitty. Let's roll." and PIDGE bring the prisoners to the escape pods. *'PIDGE': "Hurry!" *'SENTRY': "Halt!" sentries suround them. SHIRO's prosthetic arm painfully activates, glowing. The sound around SHIRO is distorted. *'PIDGE': "Shiro? Shiro, what's wrong?!" settles, and the sound around him returns to normal. He attacks the sentries at high speed with impressive strenth and his glowing arm. The prisoners leave in the escape pod. *'XI': "Thank you, Shiro." *'SHIRO': "Wait! How do you...?" *'PIDGE': "Shiro, that was amazing! Where did you learn to fight with that?" *'SHIRO': "No idea." space, HUNK uses the [[Yellow Lion]'s mouth cannon on the force field.] *'HUNK': "Come on, just break, you stupid thing!" force field finally breaks. *'HUNK': "Score one for Hunk!" slams the [[Yellow Lion] into the ion cannon, disfiguring it. The Red Lion, Blue Lion, and Green Lion appear.] *'HUNK': "You guys made it!" *'PIDGE': "Kitty Rose has left the stage!" *'LANCE': "Let's get the heck out of here!" *'HUNK': "I hope I stopped that cannon. I could barely make a dent in it!" the Galra warship. *'HAXUS': "They stole the Red Lion!" *'SENDAK': "After them! Either we get those Lions or we blow this whole planet to cosmic dust! Fire the ion cannon!" *'HAXUS': "Sir, the ion cannon has been damaged." *'SENDAK': "Then, send the drones to fix it!" Forming Voltron the [[Castle of Lions], the four claimed Lions activate the door securing the Black Lion as SHIRO stands before it. They all roar to show SHIRO is the new Black Paladin. CORAN cheers and ALLURA is relieved. The Castleship's alarms blare to alert them SENDAK's warship is approaching.] *'CORAN': "Oh, Quiznak!" *'ALLURA': "Sendak is entering the Arusian atmosphere. We need Voltron now!" eneters the [[Black Lion], and all five Lions launch from the Castleship.] *'HAXUS': "The ion cannon is back online!" *'SENDAK': "Fire!" warships fires its cannon and blasts the Castleship; everyone is shaken from the blast, but survives. *'HUNK': "Man, those Galra guys repair things fast." *'CORAN': "The barrier gets weaker with every blast. Once that shield goes down, the Castle will be defenseless." *'ALLURA': "I can give you cover with the Castle defenses for a while, but you have to form Voltron now or we'll all be destroyed!" *'HUNK': "Jeez, no pressure." second blast from the ion cannon hits, weakening the barrier. *'SHIRO': "Listen up, Team Voltron! The only way to succeed is to give it all you've got! This looks bad, but we can do this! Are you with me?" HUNK, PIDGE, and KEITH all nod silently. *'HUNK': "I'm nodding. Is everyone else nodding?" *'LANCE, PIDGE, and KEITH': "Yes." *'SHIRO': "Let's do this!" Lions run forward and exit the barrier under heavy fire from Galra fighter jets. *'LANCE': "Uh, how?" *'SHIRO': "Good question. Does anyone have any ideas of how to form Voltron?" *'HUNK': "I don't see a "Combine Into Giant Robot" button anywhere on my dashboard." Galra fighter jets bombard them with attacks. *'PIDGE': "This is insane! Can't they just cease fire for one minute so we can figure this out? Is that too much to ask?" loses temper and attacks the fighter jets, destroying two. KEITH fires the [[Red Lion]'s tail cannon to destroy two more.] *'KEITH': "We've got to do something." *'HUNK': "Combine!" slams the [[Yellow Lion] into the Red Lion, knocking it over.] *'KEITH': "Hey!" *'HUNK': "Okay, that didn't work." speaks to SHIRO onscreen. *'ALLURA': "Quickly, Paladins! Our energy levels are getting low!" *'SHIRO': "Maybe if we fly in formation, we'll just combine. Take off on my cue. One, two, three, Voltron!" Lions take flight. *'KEITH': "Here we go!" *'LANCE': "Come on, come on!" *'SHIRO': "Nothing's happening." *'LANCE': "Hey, w-wait, wait, wait! I feel something!" *'HUNK': "I do, too. I feel it. It's like we're all being pulled in the same direction!" *'SHIRO': "Uh, guys, I think I know why. Look up." Lions are caught in the Galra warship's tractor beam and are unable to escape. *'LANCE': "What the cheese?" *'PIDGE': "Sendak's ship is sucking us in like a black hole!" *'SENDAK': "Send a report to Emperor Zarkon: 'The day is ours.'" warship blasts the [[Castle of Lions] particle barrier, destroying it.] *'SHIRO': "Oh, no!" *'HUNK': "I-I don't care what you say, Shiro. I'm panicking now!" starts screaming *'PIDGE': "It can't end here!" *'LANCE': "This is it!" *'KEITH': "It's been an honor flying with you boys." *'HUNK': "Oh, no!" *'SHIRO': "No! We can do this. We have to believe in ourselves. We can't give up. We are the universe's only hope. Everyone is relying on us. We can't fail! We won't fail! If we work together, we'll win together!" *'ALL': "Yeah!" Paladins are united and the Lions break free to form [[Voltron], saving the Castle of Lions from destruction by diverting the blast with a single punch to the cannon.] *'SENDAK': "Voltron!" *'KEITH': "I can't believe it!" *'PIDGE': "We formed Voltron!" *'HUNK': "I'm a leg!" *'LANCE': "How are we doing this?" *'SHIRO': "I don't know, but let's get that cannon!" [[Voltron] destroys the warship, SENDAK and HAXUS flee. ALLURA and CORAN meet the exhausted Paladins in front of the Castle of Lions.] *'ALLURA': "Good work, Paladins!" *'LANCE': "Thanks, pretty lady." *'SHIRO': "We did it." *'KEITH': "Heck yeah, we did." *'SHIRO': "How did we do it?" *'HUNK': "I was just, like, screaming the whole time. Maybe that did it." looks dejected from not finding either missing family member; SHIRO places a hand on PIDGE's shoulder. *'SHIRO': "We're not going to stop searching until we find your brother and father. Wherever they are, I know they'd be proud of you." smiles. *'ALLURA': "We won the battle, but the war has only just begun. I'm afraid Zarkon will not stop until he gets these Lions." *'CORAN': "Good thing you Paladins know what you're doing, because you're going to have to form Voltron again and again." *'HUNK': "Totally—Wait, what?" *'LANCE': "We barely survived forming Voltron this one time." *'CORAN': "And you only had to fight one ship. Wait until you have to fight a whole fleet of them! It's not going to be easy being the Defenders of the Universe." Paladins appear surprised at the title; they look at their Lions. *'SHIRO': "Defenders of the Universe, huh? That's got a nice ring to it." ends with everyone smiling at the Lions.